Interrupted Dream
by Little Pomme
Summary: L'histoire d'une ninja, prête à tous pour obtenir l'affection et la reconnaissance de son père, suivez la chute inexorable de Mikoto Uchiha. [O.S]


_Wesh mes chéris__!_

_ Voici un OS écrit à la base pour un concours, et que j'avais posté sur sur mon blog ( xPomPote ) mais que je trouvais plutôt bien écrit, alors j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous 83 _

_Bref, on se retrouve en bas o/ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**INTERRUPTED DREAM.**_

**C**'était l'histoire d'une enfant, qui des étincelles dans les yeux, voulait devenir une grande ninja. La plus grande de toutes ! Celle qui n'avait que pour seul désir, d'être enfin reconnue par son père, et peut-être même enfin l'impressionner ! Pour cela, elle s'entraînait durement, plus encore que ses deux frères, membres des ANBU, passant des jours sans manger, des nuits sans dormir, hypothéquant son enfance pour un avenir qu'elle s'imaginait plein d'aventure et de joie.  
Voici quels étaient ses rêves, ceux qui lui faisaient ignorer les railleries de ses frères, ceux qui lui faisait supporter l'absence d'amour à son égard de la part de son père. Ceux qui la faisaient vivre. Elle avait alors sept ans.

**C**'était l'histoire d'une brunette qui entrait à l'académie, regardant ses frères partir pour des missions de plus en plus périlleuses, et en revenir vivant pour être auréolés de gloire par leur père. Alors qu'elle, seule, ignorée de tous, rêvait au moment où son géniteur lui adresserait un compliment, c'était là, la seule _**passion**_qui animait son cœur de petite fille. Tandis qu'elle s'endormait à même le sol de sa chambre, imaginant un futur où son père lui retournerait l'amour qu'elle lui portait.  
S'entraînant de plus en plus, elle dépassait les limites de son organisme, ce qui provoquait inévitablement des douleurs difficilement supportables pour son pauvre corps de fillette. Elle avait alors neuf ans.

**C**'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui pour la première fois, fut internée d'urgence dans un hôpital, un entraînement trop sévère avait finalement vaincu le corps de la petite. Néanmoins, sa motivation l'emporta sur le reste, et malgré les risques, elle reprit son entraînement, dépassant encore plus loin ses limites. Ne vivant que pour gagner l'amour d'un père, le sien, qui continuait à nier son existence. Elle ne vivait que pour ça, aucun échec n'était possible, elle se devait de réussir. Elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Prolongeant la descente aux enfers qui fut la sienne, cette passion qui la faisait vivre lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, tourna brutalement à l'obsession. Elle avait alors onze ans.

**C**'était l'histoire d'une future grande ninja qui, après avoir brillamment réussi le test de l'académie, rencontra ses futurs coéquipiers et celui qui serait son maître. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs regards lorsqu'ils découvrirent que la gamine ne possédait ni faille, ni **_faiblesse_**. Son père ne lui accorda même pas un seul regard lorsqu'elle annonça la nouvelle à table, seule sa mère lui discerna quelques félicitation. Une fois seule, dans sa chambre, elle sourit dans le vide. Elle se le promettait, elle y arriverait, elle obtiendrait la reconnaissance et l'amour de son paternel, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.  
Son objectif n'avait pas changé durant toute son enfance, obtenir de son géniteur ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir. L'amour d'un père. Elle avait alors treize ans.

C'était l'histoire de l'héritière Uchiha qui découvrit la jalousie, ses frères qui eux, avaient l'attention de son géniteur, en effet ce dernier n'hésitait pas à chanter les louanges de ses fils, si puissants. Pourtant, Mikoto se révélait bien plus forte, soulevant des poids bien plus lourds, étant plus rapide et possédant un chakra bien plus puissant. Elle n'eus malheureusement jamais l'occasion de prouver sa valeur.

Elle avait presque touché le fond du désespoir et s'accrochait désespérément au dernier fil d'araignée qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. Elle avait alors quatorze ans.

**C**e fut l'histoire de Mikoto Uchiha qui, un jour d'hiver assista à la mort de son paternel, dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ne daigna pas lui dire au revoir, ni même tourner son regard vers sa '' fille '' si jamais elle l'avait un jour été. Lorsque tout fut fini, elle sentit ses membres s'**_engourdir_** jusqu'à ce que son corps et son cœur prennent la consistance de la glace. Son besoin d'amour pour son père se transforma, progressivement tandis qu'elle fixait son corps, sans vie. Puis, sa seule réaction fut de rire, rire de sa stupidité, rire de son pathétique objectif, rire de sa vie. Avec sa mort, l'homme dont elle rêvait d'obtenir l'attention entraînait ses aspirations, tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis ses sept ans, ainsi que son amour pour lui. La gamine décida de lui faire payer, elle roua le corps de son géniteur de coups, éclaboussant la pièce immaculé de sang carmin tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée. Mettant à profit son entraînement pour LUI faire payer, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ses capacités de ninja lui servirait de cette manière. Mais le retour en arrière était impossible. Une fois chez elle, elle grava le mot haine sur son esprit et sur sa peau, et ce jour-là, elle perdit tout ce en quoi elle croyait, ce douze janvier.

**J'avais alors quinze ans.**

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop nul ? Faut pas hésiter à laisser une Rewiew c'est la nourriture des auteure ( même si les panneaux préviennent de ne pas nous nourrir, vous pouvez faire, je vous rassure ) _

_Aller, BABAYE LES ENFANTS o/_

_Little Pomme. _


End file.
